She isn't mine, I'm yours
by JCJK
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have a crush on the same girl. As they have their competition of "The Best Man Wins", they start falling for each other...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Arthur and Alfred have a crush on the same girl. As they have their competition of "The Best Man Wins", they start falling for each other...

Warnings: Yaoi, bendergenders and things which I would think of later.

Pairings: usxuk, ukxjapan, usxjapan, japanxgreece and maybe more

Rating may change. Is unbeta, so brace your eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Aph.

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

"She's mine."

The two males growled at each other. Eyes widening slightly when they realised that they had spoken at the same time. Anger went through them as they stared incredulously at each other, not believing the other had spoken something so ridiculous. _How dare he..._

"Why would she belong to a Yank like you!" Snapped Arthur once he past his momentum of shock. He stared the other down with his infamous death-glare, daring him to retort back at him.

"Same goes to you! You uptight-stick-in-the-ass idiot!" Retaliated Alfred, tightening his fist which were curl up and shaking at his sides. His eyes meeting Arthur, rivaling him with a similar death-glare.

_Sighed..._

"Why do such things happen to me..." Muttered Sakura as she watched the two blonds showing signs of a fight beginning to start. Both absolute sure and confident of winning her affections. Seeing both of them raising their hands, not wanting anything to go too far because of her, she quickly stepped in and chirped,

"Please! Arthur-san! Alfred-san! Please do not fight here. There are better ways of solving this!"

Both halted in surprise and whined when they heard the addiction of "san" to their names. Alfred looked away and Arthur felt ashamed he was able to fight with Alfred.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sakura. I didn't know what came over me. ..I'm sorry for making you worry." Muttered Arthur sheepishly, scratching the back of his ear.

Sakura smiled, seeing that they were starting to calm down. Noticing her smile, the green-eye male smile shyly back at her, blushing slightly. Catching them exchanging glances, jealously rosed in Alfred.

"Yes! You should be sorry! Causing her to be worried. Only jerks like you would do that!"

_Oh no..._

"What! Why you little-"

* * *

><p>AN:Wow... That was short. orz

I think that was a failure. I failed to do justice for that random plot bunny TT_TT

What do you think?

R&R please. Especially on how to improve this TT_TT

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA! Got new chapter yay~

Thought I would only post next week...

Those who reveiwed, thanks a lot! They meant a lot to me. I'm sorry I haven't reply to any of them but I figure you like a new chapter instead (right?).

I hope it's to your liking~

Oh in case anyone doesn't know, Sakura is a Fem!Japan~

Still unbeta, hope my grammar doesn't put you off D:

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me -the end- (I'm not going to do this for the next chapter just to let you know =3=)

* * *

><p>Ever since the confession, the former best friends have been fighting with each other who would win Sakura's heart. Especially since she has not gave an answer. Sakura liked both of them but as good friends. She didn't see any of the two blonds in that kind of light. Plus she didn't want a relationship with anyone yet. She had tried telling them that but...<p>

"Sakura, watch your step!" Arthur yelled as he caught her. Her face flushed slightly, embarrassed that she was too caught up in her thoughts to not notice where she was walking.

"Arigatō, Arthur-san..." Said the Asian as she got back her balance, noticing Arthur was still holding on to her.

"Ar-"

"YOU JERK!"

Sakura felt herself being pulled away from Arthur by a much bigger hand. Losing her balance again, she fell against something soft and warm. Noticing it move up and down, she looked up and saw sky-blue eyes looking down on her. Realising she was leaning against Alfred's chest, she flush immensely. Trying to get back on her feet again, she was pulled to behind Alfred's back. Away from Arthur as if to protect her or widened her distance with Arthur.

"What the bloody hel-"

"I SAW YOU! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T, JERK!" Snarled Alfred, "YOU PUSHED HER AND CLAIMED TO HELP HER AS TO MAKE YOURSELF LIKE A _GENTLEMAN_! JERK! LIKE THAT WOULD HELP YOU WIN HER OVER!"

"What th- That is preposterous! You made that up to make me look bad so that she'll go to you!"

"YOU-"

Here they go again.

She really did try to tell them politely... but they refused 'no' for an answer. They have been treating her nicer but it was starting to get on her nerves. This "she is my girl" thing was getting very annoying. Honestly, she felt very much like an object in this. Much like a prize in a competition.

Despite that, she felt guilty. She was a new student and had heard the two were best friends. She had classes with them individually, and had taken a liking to both. The Japanese had looked forward to becoming good friends with both of them. Then they both confessed to her at the same time...

_Sigh..._

'Why do things always happen to me', something which she seem to be fond of chanting to herself these days.

"LIKE A YANK LIKE YOU WOULD BE GOOD FOR HER!" Yelled Arthur, whose face was starting to turn red in anger.

"THOSE EYEBROWS ARE A PUT-OFF! I'M THE MUCH BETTER LOOKING GUY WHO IS WAY MORE SUITED FOR HER!" Alfred yelled back. Face turning equally red.

"Why don't you have a competition?"

"Huh?" the two blonds turn their heads at the new voice. They saw a brunette girl, looking at them with amused and slightly annoyed eyes. They also espied a certain spark in her emerald eyes that they could not identify. Not that they want to, knowing what kind of things spark her interest.

"Elizabeta-san? What do you possible mean?" Sakura said, barely stopping herself from screaming. Her eyes widening with disbelief that the Hungarian had said that, knowing well how she felt. The Asian was about to question her more but...

"THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Beamed Alfred as he smirked at Arthur. "We'll have a competition of 'the Best Man Wins'! The person who gets 10 points first wins! Unless you'll too much of a chicken Artie~"

"You are on, Git. There is no way I would lose to you." Arthur smirked back at him, imagining the American's face of defeat when he won.

Sakura wanted to just bang her head against the wall. She stared at the Hungarian for an explanation. Elizabeta just winked at her with a silence 'trust me' underlining it.

"Well then boys~ I'll be the judge and I'll tell you what your first round would be soon~" Laughed Elizabeta, obviously having fun with the situation. Sakura was confused, Elizabeta was her best friend. There was be a reason for this, she will find out. Till then...

'Why do things always happen to me'

* * *

><p>What do you think? I tried making it longer. I hope they were in character, specifically Sakura. I feel she is a little OOC. Mainly because she speaks English in her haed rather than Japanese but if I did that you wouldn't be about to understand (neither would I).<p>

OH! Any ideas for round one? I got one but I need more for the others. THANKS~

R&R~

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeta-san!" panted Sakura as she ran after her best friend. The brunette, who she was calling upon, promptly disappeared. Irritation started creeping up on Sakura. She has been extremely bothered ever since the announcement of competition. She felt very much used throughout this whole event. Does no one thinks about how _she_ felt about it? And where did a certain Hungarian keep disappearing to? She had expected the one to reveal some 'Grand Idea' of hers but, instead, she has been practicing vanishing acts at very chance she had.

"S-Sakura? Are you okay? You look rather bothered." Said a rather sleepy voice.

Startled, books she had been hugging tightly dropped with a loud crash. Blood started flooding her cheeks as she briefly noticing the short change of attention among students around her, the Asian hurried to collect her thoughts and items.

'Ah. I have been too caught up with my thoughts again. This is quite unbecoming of me.'

"I am very sorry-", facing half-closed eyes," –Heracles-san."

As her cheeks cooled, she began rambling how she was fine and not to be worried about while adjusting her pile of books. The Grecian frowned slightly before releasing a light and gentle smile. Patting her head as he start to make his way, he added that she was welcome to ask for help if ever needed. Smiling back, the Asian also continued her way while stopping momentarily to catch a few glances of the other's back before it was gone. She mused absentmindedly that she would have liked to know the Grecian better as his back was finally covered by a wall of students. Absent

Heracles Karpusi was one of her classmates in some of the classes that Sakura takes. Through those sleep-filled eyes and messy curls, hides a highly intelligent man. Having work in a project together had made the two acquainted with each other. Enough to exchange pleasantries when they were to see each other. "Wa~ Sakura~ Aren't you such a playgirl~!" mused a familiar voice came in her head. Slight annoyance past her mind as she finally faced playful green eyes which she had been searching for. With hands on hip and body language screaming mischievousness and slight excitement merged in it. All-knowing eyes and seemingly innocent lips smiled at Sakura, awaiting patiently for certain questions had had been brewing in the her best friend's head. "Elizabeta-san, isn't time for some answers? I feel that they are long overdue."

* * *

><p>So yeah... Really short chapter shot

Everything seems bigger on paper with pencil TT_TT

Next chappie will really try to make it longer! .

Sorry. It's more of a filler, aint it D;

Anyway!

My thanks to those who reviewed. THANK YOU.

And Miss. **A fan**, thank you for the review cause I had kind of forgotten the fic till I readied your review. THANKIES~!

R&R~


End file.
